In recent years, cloud-based storage has emerged to offer a solution for storing, accessing, and protecting electronic data owned or controlled by all types of private and public entities. Distributed storage systems may offer a storage platform designed to provide object based, block based, and file based storage from a single distributed storage cluster in a cloud. A distributed storage cluster may contain numerous nodes for storing objects and other data. Generally, a single storage cluster of a distributed storage system, such as Ceph, is designed to accommodate data from multiple tenants, where the same set of rules and weights apply to all of the tenants. Typically, data belonging to the multiple tenants share the same storage device daemons or other software and disk partitions. Tenants, however, sometimes prefer to receive particular types and levels of service.